family reunited
by IsabelleLightw00d
Summary: what happens when Merlaihs dad comes back and she doesnt know who he is. Or why he's there. Will she tell her granpa about him or will she keep to herself. read the story to find out
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I hope you like it I have a bit of writers block so review what you would like in the next chapter. I don't own any of the characters except for my OC **

* * *

Merliah's day started out the same as everyday. She would surf then go visit he mom in oceana. Merliah swam out into a little hiding spot her surf competiton was over. She set her board down and said"I wish to be a mermaid" her tail formed she swam down to oceana and went to the castle. She then heard an unfamiliar voice coming from inside the castle talking to her mom. She went inside and was confused there was a man in there who was not a merman and he was able to breathe underwater. Her mom then saw her and Merliahthen swam out of the castle while her mom swam after her calling her name. Merliah just swam faster. Wondering who that man was how did he her mom and how was he able to breathe underwater? She went above water and wished to be human then went and sat on the rock in the water. Then her mom came above the water and asked her if she wanted to talk Merliah said though she wanted to know who that man was she also didn't dare ask. Merliah then got up and said "I gotta go" she jumped into the wate andthen she swam to where her surfboard was. She sometimes surfed when she had to get something off her mind.

* * *

**That's all I could think of you will find out who the man is in the next chapter. Reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kept thinking about what I could add on the new chapter and I thought of the first part of this chapter keely kelly you'll find out who the man is thanks I didn't really think it was but you proved my thoughts wrong Turquisea you'll see thanks for the tip I'll try to thanks for support sorry I havent updated in awile I have writers block**

Merliah couldn't get the thought off of her mind who was that man and how did he know he mom. She kept surfing until she heard he watch ring. It was Hadley "hey Hadley" she said. Then fallen came to the screen and said " hey lea where were you, you said you were going to meet at your place at 2. But when we got there brake said you hadn't come home yet." oops" merliah thought she had been lost in her thoughts and forgot. Sorry I was practicing a new move on the waves and forgot all about it." its ok. Meet us tomorrow at 2 same place." fallen said. "ok tomoow at 2 my place see you then" Merliah said. With that Merliah hung up. She then went to the hiding spot for her board and hid her board and then hopped into the water she just had to know who that man was she wished to be a mermaid her tail formed. She went down to oceania to ask her mom who that man was. She stopped outside the castle to see if that man was there. He wasn't she then swam inside and said "mom who was that man with you earlier?". Her mom swam toward her and said "Merliah that man I was with is your dad." Merliah was shocked about what she just heard "I thought he was dead" Merliah mom said "no he's alive he just couldn't visit us much. You're probally wondering how he was able to breathe underwater." Merliah nodded her mom then said " there is this spell I put on him when we first met. That is a secret that only I knew about." just then Merliahs dad swam in. Her Mom then said "its ok Ripp I told her who you are." he then put an arm around her moms neck. " Hey lea im sorry we didn't tell you earlier but we couldn't find the right time to tell you." Merliah then didn't say a word and swam out of the castle. How could her mom hide such a big secret away from her. She swam above the water looked at her watch it was 1:56. She had a few minutes befoe she would go hang out with fallen and Hadley. She swam over to the rock in the ocean she didn't cae that she still hadn't changed back she took he crown off of he head and just looked at it. Why did her mom hide her dad from her and should she tell granpa then she heard a beep from her watch she had set a reminder about meeting fallen and Hadley. She then put he cown back on and wished to be human. She gabbed her surfboard and headed home. **what did you guys think of this chapter review. And pm me what you want in the next chapter should I put more moments of merliahs mom and dad together. and should they remember the times they had together when they first met?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for your support it really helps me. Please keep reviewing. I hope you like this chapter I almost updated yesterday on my Ipad but I couldn't. **"So that's what my mom told me. And I knew she wasn't lying when my dad actually swam in ." Merliah said. "I just think I shouldn't tell my granpa." Merliah said. "I think you should tell him" Fallon said." I don't know. Sides what would I tell him 'hey granpa my dad has risen from the dead and is in Malibu'" Merliah said sarcastically. Just then Merliah got up to leave. "Im going to visit my mom and think this through." Merliah said. Merliah jumped off her balcony onto a palm tree and then to the ground. She went onto the rock in the water and jumped off and wished to become a mermaid. She went into the caste and sure enough her dad was there. Then her mom turned around when she heard the door close. "Merliah! You're here I was just telling your dad how much of an amazing surfer you are." Her mom said hugging her. Then her dad came over and said "hey Merliah I know it might seem weird having me here but you'll eventually get used to it ." then her mom said I think you two should surf against each other I'll be the judge. So that's what they did. Her dad went somewhere in the castle and came back with a surfboard. Above water her mom sat on the rock then Merliah wished to be human and then went on land and grabbed her surfboard. They waited for some waves Merliah put her hand on the water this is something she learned from a movie she felt for some energy tyen she paddled out really far and saw a huge wave she paddled toward it then suck dived into the inside of the wave and then her dad caught that same wave Merliah went to the top of the wave carved a piece off the top. Then she did her backflip move. Her dad tried doing that move but he failed and ended up in the water. She then did his move called an air reverse. Then she got into the tube section of the wave. And she exited the wave. She went to the top and dived off her board into the water. When it was over her mom decided that Merliah won. Then they all sat on the rock. Maybe she should tell her granpa about her dad. **I hope you liked that chapter. Review please. That thing with her feeling energy in the water and the duck dive is something I learned from my favorite movie soul surfer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i havent updated in a while Ive started middle school and its been rough trying to find a place were i belong so I hope you like this chapter its gunna be in calissa's P.O.V**

**Calissa's P.O.V**

After Merliah went home I turned to see Ripp staring at me "what?" I asked. "Nothing Its just that ive missed you alot and I havent seen youre beautiful smile in forever and I miss it." he answered.

"I miss you to." I replied then I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered " i love you." as the sun set over the water. "I love you even more" he replied.

Then he kissed my cheek as we held hands and watched the sun dissapear into the water. Like weve done a thousand times before he left.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter ive got writers block and this is the best i could come up with so keep reviewing tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


End file.
